


Dulce caramelo.

by Ineedt0cry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedt0cry/pseuds/Ineedt0cry
Summary: El sol era el principio de la vida, cálidamente abrigaba sin distinción.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dulce caramelo.

Kageyama estaba ahí. 

Tranquilamente; observando el sol iluminar su día a día. ¿Cómo es que siquiera lograron ser pareja siendo tan disparejos? Kageyama estaba consciente de que no tenía el mejor genio (no tan malo como Tsukishima) pero lo tenía. Inclusive a veces trataba mal a Hinata pero no lo hacía adrede.

En cierto punto. Sabía que a veces era una olla de express que al ejercer presión explotaba, trabajaba en ello.

Cuando se conocieron eran como el agua y el aceite, no podían ni mezclarse. El tiempo en la cancha fue alargándose sembrando una nueva amistad, nuevos aprendizajes, valores, risas y sobre todo, germinando una confianza resquebrajada.

Aquella que se había fragmentado en el camino, hundiéndose en la oscuridad, nuevamente veía la luz del día, ablandando un poco su ceño fruncido, ayudando a que sus ojos dejasen de irradiar un azul oscuro que a ojos de muchos parecían un pozo sin fondo. Kageyama también lo pensó, en cuando cayó el balón cayeron sus esperanzas rompiendo todo.

Ni siquiera había la belleza en el deporte que tanto amaba, opacada por la oscuridad. 

Pero ahora, gracias a Hinata (También a todo aquel que lo apoyo dentro de Karasuno) había dado pequeños pasos temblorosos hacia el futuro, tanto dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Su genio amaino, no diría que ahora fuese el más agradable o el más amigable, pero ahora podía competir riendo, sabiendo que había quien lo respaldara y recibiese su mal genio dentro y fuera de la cancha, había un sol alzándose revoltoso y alegre.

Si comparaba a Hinata con algo; seria con el sol en un día de campo, acaparando codiciosamente sin egoísmo, cálido sin ser abrazador, tan agradable que te obligaba a pararte y a tomarlo sin objeciones. 

Un sueño hecho realidad.

Todos querían un pequeño pedazo de sol, un rayo siquiera. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre.

  
_Celos._

Hinata era un fiel escudero que brillaba por si solo; confiado.

Odiaba eso, que fuese tan confiado como para dejarse tocar por los demás, dedicando a diestra y siniestra sonrisas a todo aquel que se posara en sus ojos, amigable tan solo de cruzar palabra.

Era irritante. Hinata era libre, pero también era suyo y de nadie más.  
El sol le pertenecía.

Sus sonrisas cantarinas; aquellas que alegraban cual música, contagiando a los demás como si fuese un terrible virus, salían de esos preciosos labios nectarina tan adictivos, como el volleyball. Sus gestos, para muchos solo eran eso _gestos_ pero Kageyama se había memorizado todos y cada uno, se fascinaba cuando descubría nuevos, como un pirata en altamar.

Guardándolos orgullosamente para sí, añadiéndolos a su diccionario de _Hinata y todo lo que conlleva su existencia._

Pero había algo que Kageyama amaba más y era la ferocidad que nacía de esos hermosos ojos grandes, se llenaban de furia derretida en tintes rojizos como las llamas y amarillos como el oro. Reflejando sus más puras emociones, los más inocentes deseos y por supuesto la dulzura hecha miel, eran como dos grandes caramelos, dulces.

No permitiría que nadie más observara sus adentros, solo él. Tampoco quería que Hinata posara sus hermosos ojos en alguien más, el solo pensarlo lo irritaba de sobremanera.  
  
Amaba sus ojos, sus dulces ojos no era fanático de los dulces pero se preguntaba ¿Si lamia aquellos ojos, llegaría un dulzor a su lengua? ¿Si lo hacía, Hinata lo miraría solo a el?  
  
Entonces.

¿Qué pasaría si decidirá sacarle sus ojos?   
¿Qué pasaría si decidiera sacar aquellos dulces caramelos de sus cuencas?  
¿Realmente ahora solo lo verían?

Preguntas vagas sin respuestas.  
Bueno…

Era algo que ahora sabia.

Aquellos dulces ahora le pertenecían, suyos solo suyos y de nadie más, preciados tesoros que guardaría con su vida.

Se sentía cansado y sudoroso, jadeante observaba sus dos tesoros a la luz del sol.

Lo más difícil de todo fue ver a Hinata retorcerse del dolor mientras lloraba y gritaba del mismo.

Ahora todo había pasado para su pequeño sol.

  
  
  



End file.
